Unexpected
by flamingphoenixfeather
Summary: Derek gets a visit from his favorite niece, what will she do? who will she become friends with at SGH? MerDer.
1. Arrival

The hospital was huge, she could easily get lost in it

**Ok so this is my first GA fiction, although I read a lot of it. Anyways I hope you like it.**

**Disclaim: I think we all know I don't own Grey's.**

The hospital was huge, she could easily get lost in it. But right now she had to go find her uncle, the infamous Derek Shepherd.

She walked over to the nurse's station and had him paged. A few minutes passed before she saw his form walking down the hallway.

"Uncle Derek" she shouted before hugging him.

"Kylie!!" he hugged her back, "sorry about not picking you up, but the surgery took longer than I thought" they pulled apart, and he looked at her "you've grown up to be a beautiful woman since I last saw you"

"Ah, well, can't stay your baby niece forever"

Derek smiled as he looked at his favorite niece, she looked a lot like her mother Kathleen.

A woman tapped Derek on the back and he turned around to see his girlfriend Rose. She gave him a quick peck on the lips, and Derek turned to look back at Kylie.

"Kylie, this is my girlfriend-"

"Ah, you must be Meredith" Kylie interrupted "but I heard you were beautiful, but it's ok, it's the insides that matter, right?" Kylie was now shaking Rose's hand while maintaining a very casual expression.

Derek's face went to one of uncomfortable shock, as Rose's was simply blank.

"Er… Kylie, this is my new girlfriend Rose" Derek said slowly, while looking at his "girlfriend".

"Your new girlfriend?" asked Kylie bewildered "but I thought you said Meredith was the one"

Derek was now thoroughly uncomfortable, "listen, we'll talk about this later, okay?!" his voice held a finality tone, to which Kylie complied to.

Kylie shrugged and said "ok, whatever you want", right then Derek's pager went off "I'll just wander around uncle Derek" she said before he ran off, she then turned around and left in the other direction, leaving Rose standing in the hallway looking like she has just been smacked in the face.

Xxxxxxxx

Derek had been in the surgery for about 3 hours, when Kylie started to get hungry, deciding some food would be good for her, she headed down to the cafeteria.

She went and bought a turkey sandwich and a bottle of water. She turned around with her tray and quickly smashed into someone.

"Oh gosh, I am so sorry" she started apologizing, and picking things up from the floor.

"No it's totally ok, no harm done" said the woman in front of her.

Kylie straightened up, looking in the see green eyes of the woman "hi, I'm Kylie" she said.

"Meredith" was the reply, and Kylie quickly worked to replace the shocked look on her face with a warm smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so clumsy, and the lack of food didn't help" she said, earning a smile from Meredith.

"No, it's totally fine, I am not any better"

"Ok, well, see you around Meredith" and she started walking away.

"Hey, Kylie!" called Meredith, making Kylie stop in her tracks and turn around to face her.

"My friends are all busy, and if you don't have anyone waiting for you, I er… don't like to eat alone.

"Yeah, that'd be great" replied Kylie, and she Meredith walked over to a table.

After they settled down, Meredith asked "so what brings you to Seattle Grace?"

"I'm here to visit my uncle. Apparently my mom got a little bored with, so she shipped me off here"

"I'm so sorry, that must suck" said Meredith sympathetically

"Oh, no, I don't mind. I really like my uncle, and I like a change every now and then" Kylie watched as Meredith smiled and nodded in understanding.

"What about you? Why did you want to be a doctor?" Meredith seemed like a fairly nice person, she had that vibe that made people like her immediately.

"I honestly don't have an answer to that question, I like to believe that it's because I like to help people"

"My uncle says the same thing, but in my opinion, he just does it in order to be arrogant, mind you he'd still be arrogant, even if he wasn't a neurosurgeon" said Kylie, trying to drop a hint.

A small smile crept on to her lips, when Meredith stiffened. This was definitely uncle Derek's Meredith.

"A neurosurgeon?" asked Meredith, confusion etched in her voice.

"Yeah, he's actually-" started Kylie, but was interrupted by her uncle's voice booming from behind

"Kylie! Where the hell were you? I've been looking everywhere for you"

Kylie turned around to look at his angry features, which immediately changed to uncomfortable shock when he saw that she was sitting with Meredith.

He gave a curt nod in Meredith's direction, then turned to face his niece "come on, I've just finished my shift, and you haven't seen the trailer yet"

"Oh right" she said while standing up, she looked at Meredith again" it was pleasure meeting you Meredith"

"Same here" and she watched the two of them exit the cafeteria together.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Kylie stayed silent the whole car ride, as Derek kept glancing at her "you know you have to talk to me eventually" he finally said.

"That was rude"

"What was?!" he said, deciding to play dumb

"You barely acknowledged her" what had happened to her uncle Derek, has Seattle changed him, the Derek she knew would have never done that, he would never have ignored the presence of his ex-girlfriend.

"I nodded" Derek defended himself.

"Oh, my fault ladies and gentlemen, he nodded" said Kylie sarcastically.

"You know, you are supposed to show me some respect, after all I am your uncle" he said, not looking at her.

"You must be really desperate for a thing to say, you've never played the uncle card before.

"Yeah, I thought that wouldn't have worked" he said making Kylie chuckle.

"Listen" he said after a beat "I'm really in a tough spot right now, and I don't need you of all people to be mad at me"

Kylie looked at him, as he glanced back at her, and decided to drop the subject for now.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the trailer "you really weren't kidding about the trailer"

Derek smiled at her as he exited the car "I like it here, it's quiet and nobody bothers you"

As they got near the trailer Kylie shouted "I call the hammock"

It was one o the many reasons, Derek like Kylie best, she liked camping and sleeping outside, and he like to thing he had a hand in that.

"So what time do you have to be at work tomorrow?" she asked as they entered the small trailer.

"Not until nine. I was planning to take you out to breakfast, instead of my usual trout fish"

"You have fish for breakfast, everyday?!" he nodded in response, already knowing what was coming next "well that has to change while I'm here, you know how much I hate fish"

Derek just chuckled at her, she was very bossy, and was a crossover between her mother and him, not in looks, as she had flaming red hair, and bright green eyes, that she took from her father's family. But in personality she was independent, bossy, and loved the wilderness, however he wasn't sure from where she inherited her sense of sarcasm.

**So like it? Hate it? Please tell me by reviewing! Second chapter should be up soon.**


	2. Stares

Waking up to the sound of birds, now that was a first to her, she usually woke up to the sound of her alarm, or the horns of the cars passing by

**(so I received such great reviews for the first chapter, and it has been so long since the last story I wrote that I forgot how much reviews made me happy, anyways I worked extra hard to put this chapter up today, but don't expect updates to be so often, because I start finals this week, anyways thank you very much and enjoy)**

Waking up to the sound of birds, now that was a first to her, she usually woke up to the sound of her alarm, or the horns of the cars passing by.

She opened her eyes slowly to the open field in front of her, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she sat up and took the blanket off her.

She walked into the trailer to find her uncle already awake and making coffee.

"Oh good, you're awake, I was just coming to wake you up" he said, once he noticed her, he then poured her a mug of steamy hot coffee and handed it to her.

"What time is it?" she asked settling on the small kitchen table.

"Around seven"

She groaned at how early it was for her. She rubbed her eyes once again before taking a sip from her mug.

"Where are we going to have breakfast?" she asked, remembering their conversation from the night before.

"There is this nice place, it's quiet and peaceful, and you'll like it"

"Well, as long as it's not trout fish"

Xxxxxxxxx

"So what are you going to do today while I'm working?" they were now at the café and had already ordered.

"I'll hang around, I have my Ipod fully charged, and a book" she answered, but when he still looked unsure she added "don't worry Uncle Derek, I'll use the computer in your office if I get bored"

"Okay, if you're sure" he said in response "and I think I can get you to watch surgeries from the gallery, if you want"

"Really?! OH MY GOD, that'd be great with all the blood and the icky stuff"

He just watched her as she jumped up and down on her chair, and started babbling away on all the things she would like to see. A smile spread on his lips, knowing that he had made her this happy.

After about half an hour, Kylie had finally blabbed herself to breathlessness, at which Derek seized his chance "now eat your breakfast, so we won't be late"

"Party pooper" she said, but started eating her pancakes all the same.

Arriving at the hospital with ten minutes to spare, Derek showed Kylie around, so she won't get lost like the day before, but as they were walking through the corridors, Derek could hear the whispers around him.

"Who's that?"

"I heard he has a daughter, maybe that's her"

"Maybe she's the out come of a one night stand"

"Are the nurses always this gossipy? It feels like I am back in high school" said Kylie on their way back to Derek's office.

"Pretty much yes, it's sort of the only other thing they can do around here, exchange gossip" replied Derek while unlocking the door to his office.

"Nice office" she said, once inside "different from the one you had in New York, but still very nice"

"Glad you like it" said Derek, hanging his jacket on a hook.

"So listen, I wanted to ask you er… how are things with you and Uncle Mark?" said Kylie while appearing to be very interested in smoothing the carpet with her foot.

He chuckled at her uncertainty "it's fine, you can go say hi"

"Thank you so much, I've been dying to see him" she jumped up from the couch she was sitting on, kissed him on each cheek, and practically ran from the office.

He chuckled once again, before closing the door, which Kylie had left ajar, he then changed into his scrubs, preparing for yet another day spent with Meredith.

Xxxxxxxx

She could feel eyes on her as she walked through the hospital, but she disregarded them, not being one to care what other people thought, and right now, her only purpose was to find Mark.

She finally spotted him coming out of an on call room, looking disheveled. She ran up to him, and when she was right behind him, she said "so it's true what they say, old habits do die hard"

He turned around to the familiar voice "Kylie!" he said pulling her into a hug "Derek told me you were coming" he continued after they pulled apart.

"And still you made no effort to look for me, I'm hurt" she said putting a hand to her forehead, and trying to fake a hurt look, but failing miserably when she couldn't wipe the smile of her face.

"Glad you're still as sarcastic as ever" the same smile gracing his features.

"Speaking of habits, what were you doing in that on-call room? Or to be more specific, who were you doing in that on-call room"

"Ah well, they ask for it, and who am I to refuse, and besides a gentleman never reveals his secrets" he said smirking. Kylie laughed at this, but she quickly felt eyes on her, turning around, she saw that all the nurses were shooting daggers in their direction, they didn't even bother to look away when she turned..

"What's up with the nurses around here? Don't they have a life?" she said in a loud enough voice for everyone to hear.

"Er…" Mark look around to see what she was talking about, all the nurses were still looking at them with narrowed eyes.

"We must hurry, we don't want to keep Derek waiting" he said while tugging on her arm and walking faster in the direction of Derek's office.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Who do you reckon she is?" asked Izzie. They were all at the nurses station, when Mark passed by pulling a teenage girl behind him.

"She's Derek's niece" said Meredith, not looking up from the chart she was updating.

"She's Mcdreamy's niece?" asked Cristina, turning around to look at Meredith.

"Yup" she said standing up from her chair behind the counter, "and I am late for my clinical trial" she added, before rushing away in the same direction Kylie and Mark went.

Reaching the door to his office, she knocked three times before a "come in" let her in.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I was just-" she fell silent noticing that he wasn't alone.

"Sorry I didn't realize you had company, I'll just come back later" she said while retreating to the door.

"Meredith, wait! We are done here" Derek said springing up from his chair, and putting on his lab coat.

"Hi Meredith" said Kylie while waving her hand frantically

"Hey Kylie" Meredith smiled at the enthusiasm Kylie was waving her hand in.

"You know, you could take someone's eye out with that wave of yours, oh wait, wait, you did take someone's eye out" Mark smirked at Kylie as she scowled.

"That happened only once… okay, twice" she added on the eyebrow Mark lifted "but it was not my fault they got in the way"

"Ok, so if I passed someone in the street, I am getting in the way?" Mark loved teased her, and it's not like she didn't provide "incidents" to use.

"She was walking too close, you don't walk that close unless you want to kiss and walk" Kylie defended, causing both Mark and Derek to burst out in laughter.

"So I'll let that one pass, but what do you have to say about the poor five year old boy, who was trying to get his beach ball, that fell in the water?" said Mark, once his laughs turned into small chuckles.

"He was too short for me to see, it's not my fault he was below my eye sight" Kylie watched as Derek and Mark roared with laughter once again, Meredith on the other hand, had a smile on her face, and what looked like a faint blush.

Once they were finished laughing, Kylie said "at least, I don't jump anything that has a pulse"

"You talk about that as if it's a bad thing" replied Mark, clearly enjoying that Kylie couldn't find anything to retort back with.

Derek watched as Meredith smiled, it had been a while since she smiled when he was around, and the first thought that came to his mind was that he wanted to never wipe it off, but then the thought that he had Rose came after a few dreamy thoughts of Meredith, and he had to remind himself that he couldn't do that anymore, she wasn't his.

**(ok so I hope you liked this chapter, and are enjoying my story, and if anyone wants anything to happen, I am more than happy to consider your suggestions, you just have to review, because well, it kinda makes my day**

**Love Zen.)**


	3. Master Plans

I am starting my first final exam the day after tomorrow, but here I am writing and updating this story, your awesome reviews keep making me, they're evil

**I am starting my first final exam the day after tomorrow, but here I am writing and updating this story, your awesome reviews keep making me, they're evil!! Hehe, so thank you very much, and enjoy the story**

"So what's the plan?" asked Kylie, taking a bite of her sandwich.

She and Mark were at a table in the cafeteria, waiting for Derek to finish his surgery with Meredith. She hoped their long hours spent in surgeries together would help Derek and Meredith get back together, which would make her job easier.

"Plan? For what?" Mark was watching some hot nurses eating lunch at the next table.

"For getting Uncle Derek and Meredith back together" she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh no, no. no, no, I am not going down that road, and neither are you" he said turning his attention to her and shaking his head, to emphasize his point.

"What? Why not? You saw how he looked at her back in the office" she couldn't understand why he refused, it was obvious that Derek wasn't happy with what's her face, and he only wants to be with Meredith, so why would Mark refuse to help make that happen.

"First of all, it's none of our business, second of all, Derek will do what he thinks is best, and third, Derek seems to be happy with this Rose person" he said, counting them off his fingers.

"What a bunch of bullshit" she was blunt, she never danced around the bush, she was one to attack head first, sometimes literally.

Mark lifted his head to look at her, she was damn right, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"What?" he said quietly

"You heard me, that was just a load of crap, you're just scared out of your wits that Uncle Derek is going to kick your ass, or worse, he won't talk to you again" she said smirking, glad to have caught his bluff.

She never thought she would see it, but here it was, the faintest blush making its way on his face.

"Aw, your blushing, never thought I'd see that, you look like a deer caught in headlights"  
it was revenge time, this teasing game they played was a two way road, and now it was her time to make fun of him, ad she was going to use every second of it.

"Little Markie is scared, little Markie is worried, is little Markie afraid of the big booboo Derek? Yes he is, oh yes he is" she said in a sing song voice, while enjoying Mark's irritated expression.

"Okay, okay, enough already, what do you have in mind?" Mark finally gave in at which Kylie had a devilish grin, this is going to be so much fun.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"I think that went well" said Derek as he and Meredith exited the scrub room together, having just finished surgery.

"Yeah, I guess it did" said Meredith, while lifting her hand up to wipe the sweat that broke out on her forehead.

"Now, we just have to wait" he sighed when passing the nurses station, which always had a way of bringing him back to reality.

"So you and Kylie seem tight" she said, taking him by surprise.

He quickly recovered, flashed her a smile and said "yeah, she like camping and stuff, and she has her own way of reeling people in"

Meredith smiled "yeah, she is very sweat"

"You know she likes you" he looked over at her to see a confused expression "she only waves like that to a person she really likes" he explained, making Meredith smile once again.

They finally reached the point of parting, and there was an awkward silence

"I'll just er…" Meredith started

"So I have to…" Derek began right at the same time.

"Yeah" they both said, but neither of them moved, they just stood there in that awkward moment, staring at each other.

Finally Meredith broke the silence "so I'll see you later?"

"Yeah…yeah" Derek said, nodding his head as he broke from his trance.

She smiled before she turned around and started walking down the hall.

Derek watched her for a moment, before he too turned around and headed in the other direction.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hold it right there missy, tie them up?!" Mark asked astounded by what Kylie had just suggested.

Kylie nodded "why not? It's perfect, we'll toss them into a supply closet or something, tie them up and lock the door" she said, making hand gestures in the air to indicate the brilliance of the idea.

"Kylie dear-" Mark broke off as Kylie started laughing.

"Dear? When did you start using dear? You've gone soft Uncle Mark" she said between chuckles.

"I have not gone soft, I only say dear to you" he smirked.

"Aw, I almost believed you there" she said in mock awe ness.

"Getting back to my point" he started "Kylie tying them up? Don't you think that's a bit extreme" he said trying to be serious.

"Ok, I personally think it's perfect, but lets hear what your brilliant mind cooked up?"

Brushing away her sarcasm, he said "let's try something simpler, like getting them to play a game of truth or dare"

"What are you five?!"

"What?!" he said, clearly affronted by her reaction.

"Truth or dare, that is so lame, and I thought you were finally a grown up" she was half angry, half amused by the very stupid suggestion.

"What's wrong with truth or dare?" he was a big fan of the game, and saw it as the perfect solution for repairing relationships.

"What's wrong with it? It's childish, ineffective and completely useless, what do you expect, Meredith, I dare you to kiss Derek, they kiss, everyone claps, and they live happily ever after in LaLa land?"

"Okay, okay, truth or dare is out" said Mark, raising his hands in surrender "so, what now?"

"I think it should be done one step at a time, and the first step is driving Rose away" Kylie said thoughtfully.

"Like scaring her away?" asked Mark, quite liking the thought.

"Like she goes running for the hills kind of away" Kylie replied, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Now that, we can do" Mark said, matching her smirk.

**Hope you like it! And it may take a while till I get the next chapter up, so sorry for that, but please review! **

**Love Zen**


	4. Step number One

"you are both still alive

**Ok so here is another chapter, I really hope you like it, and thanks for all the reviews, I hope you keep it up and even more.**

"You are both still alive!! I'm impressed" said Derek as he entered his office to find both Kylie and Mark there, little did he know that they had joined forces for a common purpose, and had been plotting for it moments before he entered his office.

"So what did you do today?" Derek asked Kylie as he sat on the couch because Kylie was occupying the chair behind his desk.

" I watched Uncle Mark here, practice what he calls medicine" Kylie lied, she didn't follow Mark around as he went to do his job, but she stayed here in the office trying to come up with ways to get rid of Rose, they were very well used hours.

"Hey, I make people look good….and real" Mark defended.

Both Derek and Kylie snickered at that, causing Mark to scowl at them.

"This topic always leads to a never ending argument" said Derek while shuffling with some paper "so we are not going there"

"You're no fun Uncle Derek" Kylie fake pouted, Derek just smiled at her and shook his head.

"So how was your surgery?" asked Mark from his position by the door

"It looks promising" Derek answered

"Hold it!! Kylie said suddenly "are you being hopeful?" he was never been an optimist, he always assumed the worst so he won't get disappointed, which she understood in a way, but the important thing was what changed him?

"As a matter of fact, I am" he replied lifting his head from the paper work at Kylie's very loud fake gasp.

Once he buried his head back in the paper, Kylie glanced at Mark, a knowing smile on both their faces.

"So Uncle Derek, when am I going to meet Rose?" asked Kylie innocently, if she was going to start on her plan, now was as a good time as ever.

"Oh no, that's not happening" Derek said surprised she had even asked.

"What?! Why not?" she seemed to say this a lot these days

"Oh let me think" Derek put two fingers to his chin in mock thinking, Mark on the other hand was laughing his head off "it's the insides that matter! Seriously Kylie?!"

"I was being honest, if she can't handle it she should just shove a-" she broke off noticing the look on her Uncle's face "all I am saying" she continued on a softer note "that it's not my fault she has no self confidence"

Kylie stood up and walked over to where Mark was doubled down in laughter "me and Uncle Mark, would really like to have dinner with her, get to know her better"

"What?! No I-" Mark started, but he quickly stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his waist , looking around at Kylie he saw her glaring at him.

"I mean, er…yeah of course, I'd love to er.. have dinner with er… Rose" he stuttered, and Kylie's face relaxed once again to a smile.

They both looked at Derek having very stupid grins, as he stared back at them with raised eyebrows, very unsure of their sanity.

"You want to have dinner with Rose?" he asked

"Yes"

"Absolutely"

"You want to get to know her better" he asked wanting to make sure.

"Yes" said Mark once again, while Kylie nodded enthusiastically.

"Are you intoxicated?" he finally asked in a completely different tone

"We are not on drugs, we just want to meet your girlfriend" said Kylie casually.

His eyes were narrowed suspiciously as he looked at them, but after several moments he said "okay, I'll ask her, so tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, it'd be great" said Kylie, her smile not wavering.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Four hours had passed since they told Derek about dinner, and Kylie has been following him around ever since, she waited for the moment he told her, the moment she knew, because starting before that would be pointless, she didn't think the evil nurse had enough brains to put two and two together, and figure out that they were not trying to open their arms and embrace her into the family, but quite the opposite.

Now watching them talking, she sneaked behind a supply cart to hear what they were saying without being detected.

"Tomorrow night?" came Rose's voice, she was uneasy, uncomfortable, and wide-eyed, which was not a pretty sight if I may add.

"Yes, tomorrow night" answered Derek trying to be reassuring

"I don't know" Kylie could see Rose's feet moving uncomfortably on the ground.

"It'll be a chance to meet my family" Derek was now trying to persuade her, which Kylie would gag on was it not so crucial "they were the ones to suggest it, you know"

"They did?" Rose's voice turned hopeful, but Kylie couldn't help but notice the slight trace of suspicion.

"Yeah, all them" Derek reassured her again, as if he too noticed that she was suspicious too.

"Ok, tomorrow night" Kylie had to bite on her lip to refrain herself from crying a "YES" out loud.

"Ok then" Kylie looked around from around the cart to see Derek kissing Rose on the cheek.

She watched as her Uncle walked away, and his girlfriend got back to work, but before she could sneak out, a shadow covered her and she looked up to see the head of Meredith Grey peering from over the cart.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to keep the laughter at bay, at the sight of Kylie crouching behind a cart.

"Er… I er… dropped my pen" Kylie answered, she was so screwed, she was caught by her Uncle's ex-girlfriend nonetheless.

Meredith looked at Kylie's hands which were pen-less "ah yes, the invisible pens, I heard about them, thought of buying one, but didn't really have the time" a smile was gracing her lips

"You are so enjoying this" said Kylie, a small smile on her own lips.

"More than you think" Meredith let out a small chuckle at Kylie's frown "so, who are you hiding from?"

"Er… no one?!" said Kylie uncertainly, which made Meredith look around, her eyes landing on Rose, the smile on her face dropped, and she looked back at Kylie

"Come on, I'll cover you"

They waited for Rose to turn around for Kylie to rise up, then she and Meredith walked down the corridor together, appearing to be engaged in a very interesting conversation and Kylie couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

At the nurses' station, a certain nurse frowned seeing Meredith and Kylie laughing and talking.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Uncle Mark" shouted Kylie, finally spotting him at the nurses' station flirting with some nurses, however at hearing his name he spun around not sparing them a second glance.

"Kylie my dear" he said, a huge grin fixed perfectly on his face.

She came to a halt in front of him, wearing a very annoyed expression "Seriously! The dear thing is freaking me out, so knock it off"

"Ok, so what's new?" he asked as he and Kylie started walking together.

"Well, he told her, so we should start" said Kylie, keeping her head up for any sign of Rose.

"You know, I don't even know what we're going to do" Mark told her.

Finally spotting Rose in the middle of a hallway, leaning on a wall and drinking some coffee, Kylie picked up her pace and said "just work with me here"

When Kylie was sure Rose was within earshot, she started "how do you think Rose will do on the test?"

"What test?!" asked Mark, quite bewildered

"You know, the family names test" she replied in a loud voice, appearing to not notice the people staring around her.

"Ah yes, the test" said Mark catching up "I don't know, I mean I've been his best friend for years and I still forget some of the names, there are just so many of you"

"I know, they are my family and I still haven't memorized them" Kylie leaned on a wall a bit far from Rose, but close enough for her to hear what they were saying.

"Don't let Derek hear you saying that, remember how he flipped when Addison mixed Aden with Jaden, and they were identical twins" Mark chuckled, impressed by his own wit.

"I remember, he didn't talk to her for a week, and she was his wife" Kylie held a serious and amazed tone in her voice, that she was not familiar to, specially the seriousness.

Kylie straightened up "you know, I am feeling in the mood for a snack" she said casually.

"Come on, I'll buy" said Mark giving her his hand

"You are such a gentleman Uncle Mark" Kylie said sarcastically, hooking her hand with his.

As they walked past Rose, Kylie glanced at her and was very satisfied to see a freaked out expression settled on her face.

"We don't even have an Aden in our family" said Kylie once they were past the door that separated them from the previous hallway.

"Yeah well, sue me" Mark said, his own smirk mirrored in Kylie's face.

**Disappointed? Or was it ok? Please tell me what you thought by reviewing.**

**Love Zen**


	5. Dinner

"are you sure about this dinner thing

**I know it's been a long time since I last updated, but my life is really hectic right now, and it's about to get messier, so sorry for the lack of update in the future. **

**It's really weird having more than 600 hit and only 12 reviews for the last chapter, so please read and review.**

**Ok so now this chapter is longer than usual, and I really hope you like it, it took some sneaking around to write, so enjoy!**

"Are you sure about this dinner thing?" Derek asked as he exited the trailer bathroom, having just finished brushing his teeth.

"I am starting to think you don't want her to meet the family" Kylie teased from her position on the bed. She was almost starting to feel guilty for lying to her uncle, almost being the key factor.

"It's not that" he said throwing the towel in his hands away "it's just that, I don't know if you have anything in common"

"Stop worrying Uncle Derek, she is not meeting my aunts, so it's going to be alright" she tried to reassure him, even though she was disgusted by the idea of having anything in common with Rose.

Derek stayed silent for several moments before saying "okay" and he handed Kylie her coat "now if we don't get moving, I am going to be late"

Xxxxxxxxxx

"You think he's suspicious?" asked Mark as he and Kylie settled at a table near the one Rose and several other nurses were sitting on.

"He was hesitant this morning" answered Kylie in a hushed tone so Rose wouldn't hear them.

Mark was silent for a while before winking at Kylie and saying "you look like crap by the way, I suppose Derek kept you up again with his tractor snores" this managed to make the table next to them silent.

"First of all, I do not look like crap, this is me we're talking about, I always look great" she paused to glare at Mark for his remark "second of all, they have gotten worse, I am sleeping in the hammock, which is supposed to be far enough to cover the snoring but to no avail, it's like having a drill over your head"

"It's one of his things, like the fishing at 4am, there is nothing we can do about it" said Mark, nodding his head in understanding.

"Don't even get me started on that" said Kylie shaking her head to emphasize her annoyance "it's not enough that he does all this wreck to get up, but he wants me to go with him and eat fish for breakfast"

Mark just shook his head in approval, silence fell after that, as they began eating their lunch.

"So dinner tonight" Kylie finally broke the silence as another idea popped into her head.

"Yeah" said Mark, not understanding where she was going with this.

"You like this Rose person?" she asked, swinging her fork in her hand before attacking her salad.

"Not really, I am just putting up with her for Derek's sake" he stopped but quickly added on the look Kylie gave him "but I don't think Derek's much into her"

Kylie was relieved; Derek's sake would have given the impression that Derek really liked Rose and wanted her to stay, which was not exactly what they wanted to happen.

"What do you mean Uncle Derek's not much into her?" Kylie repeated willing Mark to say something great.

"Well er… for starters" he struggled for something to say, and the perfect thing came to his mind "if you haven't noticed he doesn't give her the Mcdreamy look" Kylie nodded in approval on that so he continued "I think, he's still too caught up on Meredith, even after they broke up, he still gives her the Mcdreamy look" Mark added for explanation.

There was a loud clank as Rose pushed the chair away and stood up, Kylie and Mark watched her with satisfied grins as she strode angrily out of the cafeteria.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"You ready?" asked Derek as he caught up with Kylie outside the hospital

"Yeah" she replied, walking with him towards his car.

They got in the car and drove off, the whole time Kylie watched him as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Nervous?" she asked.

He glanced her way and flashing her a smile "no, I'm fine"

"And drumming your fingers on the steering wheel is just a new habit you've picked up?" she asked lifting an eyebrow.

"I'm fine" he repeated, keeping his eyes firmly on the road "everything is going to be fine"

"I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say you're so nervous, you're about to wet you pants" Kylie remarked.

"Wet my pants?" Derek chuckled

"You're the one rinsing his hands"

Derek stayed silent for several minutes until they reached the trailer, he pulled the car into park and rounded on Kylie, a sort of hurt, serious mix for an expression "it feels wrong, I shouldn't be introducing you to Rose, I should be introducing you to Meredith" he said slowly

Kylie had to fight hard to maintain the serious and sympathetic expression, instead of breaking into a huge smile.

"You're going through a phase uncle Derek" she said softly "it's going to pass, and whatever happens, whoever you choose, we are all going to be there for you" she smiled reassuringly before continuing "I am going to be there for you"

He smiled at her, and dropped a kiss to her head. His little girl had grown up, she had dropped the playful attitude for once, and he was very proud of her.

"You never cease to amaze me Kylie Brown"

"You underestimate me Uncle Derek" she replied her funny demeanor kicking back in.

He just smiled at her again and got out of the car, Kylie following suit.

"So what are you planning on cooking Shep?" came Mark's deep voice from the hammock.

"Uncle Mark you're here" shouted Kylie.

"'course I am kiddo"

At this Kylie frowned "Kiddo is no better than dear" she is in a huff "dickhead" she added as she slapped him on the back of the head, and took the grocery bags in his hands.

"You really love teasing her, don't you?" said Derek as Kylie disappeared into the trailer.

"You have no idea" smirked Mark, and they both followed Kylie into the trailer.

"So what's for dinner" asked Mark once inside.

"Lasagna a la Derek" said Derek happily

"Wait, you're cooking" asked Mark surprised

"Yes I am" said Derek nodding his head proudly.

"Perfect" exclaimed Kylie earning weird looks from her uncles.

Derek was eyeing her suspiciously, but she wasn't one to stutter under a stare

"What?! I love uncle Derek's cooking" she stated casually, as if they were idiots for not understanding.

Derek's face instantly broke in a huge smile, and Kylie never thought she'd ever be thankful for his ego.

Mark however didn't look so convinced, so once Derek turned away, Kylie smirked in his direction confirming his suspicions that she was up to something.

It has now been half an hour since Derek has started cooking, Mark and Kylie on the other hand, were not allowed anywhere near the food, as disaster strikes every time they got near a kitchen, and as they couldn't all fit inside the trailer, they were now arranging a table outside.

"What was with the Perfect, back inside?" asked Mark as he carried the table and walked a bit away from the trailer, Kylie following with a chair.

"You know, I am sometimes disappointed with your evil mind" she met his eyes as he glanced at her "you really don't know what I am going to do?"

Mark shook his head a no, as he set the table down.

"You really wouldn't notice an evil plan even if it danced naked in front of your eyes" Kylie shook her head in disappointment .

"Trust me I'd notice if it was naked" Mark smirked

"Pervert" she said as she placed the chair in her hand on the ground "Uncle Derek plus cooking equals bad food"

She didn't understand why he didn't nod, or show any kind of reaction, why was he just standing there with a hand leaning on the table, and his brows furrowed in confusion.

"What?" she said angrily

"Your uncle is a very good cook" he said matter of factly.

Kylie slapped a hand to her forehead and slid it down her face in an exaggerated reaction.

"I know" she said emphasizing her words as she couldn't yell for the fear of Derek hearing "but she doesn't" she continued in a low voice

Mark's eyes widened as it dawned on him "about damn time" said Kylie raising her hands into the air.

They started walking together to get the rest of the chairs, discussing what will they put in Rose's plate

"vinegar.."

"spices.."

"olive oil.."

"lemon.."

"mustard" said Mark making Kylie stop in the process of lifting the only remaining chair.

"What?" he said, a chair in each hand.

"Mustard is yellow, it can be seen" said Kylie "seriously, who knocked you on your head?" she started walking towards the table.

"You did" stated Mark, placing the two chairs is his hand down.

Kylie just gave him the –you're so stupid look- so he continued "so mustard and-"

"What did I just say" said Kylie slamming the chair on the ground "mustard will not be hard to notice"

"It won't be noticed if it was put in the inside" said Mark while arranging the chairs around the table.

"Ooh, in that case add ketchup and mayonnaise" she said taking a seat at the table they've just set "oh and we'll spread it for an extra precaution"

"Okay, so now that we've got the food covered, what about the "friendly" conversations?" said Mark, taking a seat himself and lifting his feet on the table.

"Well we can always bring up Aunt Nancy" suggested Kylie

"Or your mom" said Mark casually.

"My mom?" asked Kylie surprised "what did my mom do?"

"Are you kidding me, your mom is the reason Derek's high school girlfriend has migraine" he said to an open mouthed Kylie "she hanged her by the hair to a tree and kept her there for a day and a half" he was very surprised she didn't know about the story.

Kylie smirked "so like mother like daughter"

"Like mother like daughter alright" replied Mark, intertwining his hands in the back of his head "she did that right after she found out that she cheated on Derek with Peterson"

Kylie laughed loudly at this, so her mother was evil in high school, she was never so proud to be her daughter.

"Hey Kylie, could you please set the table, Rose should be here in fifteen minutes" came Derek's shout from the trailer.

"Yes Uncle Derek" Kylie bellowed back.

Xxxxxxxxx

"She's here" shouted Mark seeing a car pull up in front of him.

"Okay" "shouted Kylie from inside the trailer, she was helping Derek preparing the plates.

She waited until Derek went outside to greet Rose, to put every spice she found inside the lasagna piece she intended to be for Rose.

The door to the trailer creaked open and she froze in her tracks, but then Mark's voice spoke up and her body relaxed in relief.

"You've started without me" he pouted, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, we don't exactly have time" Kylie replied not stopping for a second as she added spice after spice into the poor lasagna piece.

"You're holding it in your hands" commented Mark peering over her shoulder "she's going to eat that you know" he added disgusted

"I washed my hands" said Kylie defensively

"Okay" said Mark backing away "I'll keep watch while you do what you have to do.

After adding everything they have discussed earlier, Kylie and Mark came out with two plates in each hand to find Derek and Rose already seated and Kylie placed the "special" dish in front of Rose.

"Hey Rose, I'm glad you could join us" she said politely

"So am I" Rose smiled as if nothing ever happened at lunch.

Kylie smiled once again at Rose before heading back to the trailer to bring the salad, she got back to the table in time to hear Rose saying "you cooked this?"

"Yup, from scratch" said Derek proudly before taking the bite that has been hanging on his fork.

Both Kylie and Mark watched Rose intently as she took the first bite, they had to cough to disguise their laughter as Rose's eyes bulged out as she appeared be choking.

"So what do you think?" Derek asked once she swallowed.

The speed her face took to produce a fake smile was admirable "it's absolutely delicious"

Derek smiled broadly "and I have to say, I have outdid myself this time, it was never this good"

Kylie snorted into her food as Mark dropped his fork, making both Rose and Derek turn to face them.

"Sorry I ate too much, but I can't help it, it's so good" said Kylie quickly, again trusting Derek's ego to cover the rest.

Through the rest of the small talk that occurred, Mark managed to pull himself together, as for Kylie, stopping herself from snorting into her food again was all she could do.

After they finished dinner, Rose's fake smile seemed to be stuck, making her look even more stupid than she usually was.

"I'm gonna take these inside" said Kylie, indicating the empty plates, she couldn't contain her laughter anymore and desperately needed a way out.

"I'll give you a hand" said Mark standing up with her.

They both walked off, plates in hand, in the direction of the trailer, once inside they burst out laughing after putting the plates on the table.

Several minutes passed before they managed to calm down into chuckles

"That was too much" said Kylie, clutching the side of her stomach.

"Did you see her expression" breathed Mark, as Kylie laughed again.

"Do you think she'd get food poison?" asked Kylie as they put the dishes away.

"We're not that lucky" came the reply.

Kylie chuckled and took out four bottles of water from the mini fridge

"I think we should head back" she said turning to face Mark.

"Yeah" he sighed and opened the door for Kylie to step out.

"So Nancy" muttered Mark.

"Nancy" nodded Kylie as they reached the table.

"By the way Uncle Derek I forgot to tell you" Kylie started, taking her seat at the table "Aunt Nancy said if you didn't call her more often, she is going to be paying you another visit"

"Oh you wouldn't want that to happen" said Mark before Derek had a chance to speak "Nancy is Derek's eldest sister, she is the fiercest too" he added in explanation for Rose.

"Come on guys, she is not that bad" said Derek weakly as Rose looked from one to another.

"Not at all, she just "accidentally" stomped on your girlfriend's foot when it was sprained, causing a full break" Mark said making Kylie burst out in laughter and even Derek to chuckle a little, Rose however didn't see the humor as her eyes got to the size of dinner plates.

"Amber had her leg in the way, and Nancy happened to trip on it" defended Derek.

"Yeah right" said Mark sarcastically.

"I still think what mom did was worse" piped up Kylie

"Why, what did your mom do?" asked Rose, and Kylie was happy to hear the note of fear in her voice.

"Apparently, my mom tied Uncle Derek's girlfriend to a tree by the hair, after she found out that that slut had cheated on Uncle Derek" Kylie informed her, a slight glint in her eyes.

"Hey! Amy deserved that" Derek defended again.

"What about your other girlfriends, none of them survived except for Addison" commented Mark "Heck, they threatened to castrate me when I had first met them, and they were only eleven years old"

"I er… have to go" said Rose suddenly, and Kylie had to fight hard not to smile "it's er… getting late and er… yes" she quickly stood up and walked to her car.

"So I'll call you" Derek called as she sped off into the night.

The three of them stood there watching as her car was blocked from view when she turned the corner.

"That went well" said Mark

"At least the food was good" said Derek, and Kylie snorted once more.

**While writing this I thought it was the funniest chapter yet, so tell me what you think! And thanks for littlemissaddicted for helping me out with some ideas. **

**Love Zen**


	6. Change of Allies

Whispers

**I am so sorry, but I swear it was not my fault, my computer broke down and I couldn't post up this chapter although I have had it ready for 5 days. I still don't have access to a computer but my brother left today to go to a BBQ party, and well I had free access to his laptop, the stupid gitt putting his name and birth year as a password I mean it was really hard cracking it! Haha! So I also have the next chapter ready on paper but I don't know when I'll have access to PC again. So sorry, and on with the story. This is a filler chapter, but the next chapter is really juicy so be patient.**

Whispers.

That was the first thing they noticed when they entered the Seattle Grace Hospital. The next thing was the looks, the glaring glances, and boy was there a lot of nurses in this hospital, the number seemed to have increased overnight. Everywhere they'd go was filled with frowning nurses.

And that was when the obvious question came to mind, has the news about last night's disastrous dinner spread already?! Does everyone know by now?

"I'm telling you, there is something wrong with your nurses!" Kylie stated once they bordered the empty elevator.

"There is nothing wrong with our nurses" countered Derek "they're just a bit… talkative"

"Are you serious?! I can almost feel the holes in the back of my head"

"It's not that-" he broke off as the elevator doors opened, and in got Meredith, Izzie and Alex

"Good morning" the three mumbled as they stepped on.

"It is, isn't it?" said Kylie brightly, the situation was too ironic and perfect that she couldn't help but smile.

At her comment Derek's eyes flashed warningly to which she just shrugged and continued "so heard about dinner last night?" she asked them, the cheery tone still in place.

"Kylie" Derek's voice held a warning tone that Kylie was used to hear from her mother.

"What! I am just making small talk here, and it's not like they haven't heard" he was not going to ruin this, this was just too damn perfect for his pride to get in the way.

The tensioned silence was disturbed by Alex's chuckle, they all turned to look at him, but he didn't have to explain himself as the elevator doors opened and they all scattered in different directions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's up with him?" asked Mark entering Derek's office and seeing him pacing around with a pen in hand.

"Rose's avoiding him" answered Kylie not able to keep the happiness out of her voice.

"Maybe she's just busy" suggested Mark, making his way to sit on the couch next to Kylie.

"I think he's better off without her" said Kylie losing he cheery tone, she rounded on Mark shooting him the- what are you doing-glare.

Mark just shrugged in Derek's direction who seemed not to notice them.

Kylie was now moving her lips and hands in words and gestures that Mark didn't understand, but he did make out that she was mad, so he started arguing in the same silent way.

"What are you two doing?" asked Derek finally noticing them.

Kylie and Mark immediately stopped, and were struggling for something to say when Derek's pager went off.

He looked down at his belt "saved by the bell" he said before dashing out of the office.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" said Kylie the moment the door closed after Derek.

"Can't you see him, he's a walking mess" Mark argued "never in all his life has Derek been dumped, this is new territory for him"

"So what?! There is a first time for everything, and it would be good to his ego" Kylie said exasperated.

"He needs time" Mark tried making his point "he has to heal, give him time" he added more softly.

"Are you backing out?" asked Kylie suddenly, her eyes were narrowed so much that they appeared to be one line.

"What?!" said Mark faking surprise. As much as he didn't want to admit it, that girl knew him more than he liked, and as much as he tried to convince himself that this was for Derek, he couldn't keep the guilt at bay for lying to Derek.

"Oh don't look so innocent" spat Kylie, standing up and walking to the door "but by the way this is not the Mark Sloane I know" she said before closing the door with such force that it shook.

Once outside she sighed "the dramatic exit ought to do it" she muttered to herself before walking away from the office door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Derek spun around upon hearing his name and saw Rose running down the hall towards him, he stopped in his tracks to allow Rose to catch up.

"Listen I er-" Rose started but immediately stopped as she heard Derek starting to talk.

"Listen, sorry about last night, it shouldn't have been that way, however you can't pretend it wasn't entertaining" he said with a chuckle "of course not for you" he added seeing the look on Rose's face.

She observed his features for a few moments before finally saying "you look… happy"

"Ah well, the look on Mark's face was priceless" he stated casually a smile gracing his handsome features.

"Ok" she said awkwardly, that was definitely not the reaction she was expecting "so er..." she started but was once again interrupted by Derek

"Don't worry we can be friends" he said, the smile still annoyingly held.

"I er…" she was speechless. Did he just break up with her? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around.

"It's settled then" he said turning away "I'll see you around" he added from over his shoulder as he made his way down the hall, leaving Rose standing in the middle of the hallway, a stupid, shocked look on her face…again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

He didn't seem sad, he actually seemed pretty happy. That ASS, he was faking it for Uncle Mark to fall into the trap, and he had succeeded, Uncle Mark was stuck in the web, but he is never catching her.

Those were her thoughts as she watched Derek Shephard across the cafeteria eating lunch and talking to a fellow attending, she felt like smacking him, but then another thought came into her mind and all other thoughts evaporated.

This was another game, no this was the beginning of war, and they were even now, but she was going to win this, she was going to kick his ass so hard that it was going to leave a red patch.

A mischievous smile crossed her lips at this, she loved nothing more than a challenge with her uncles.

"Is this seat taken?"

She was pulled from her thoughts to look in the face of the guy who chuckled in the elevator earlier that morning.

"No please" she said gesturing to a seat.

"Alex" he said offering her his hand and sitting down.

"Kylie" she replied shaking his hand with a smile.

"So you're Shephard's niece" he said as he started to open the plastic cover to his salad.

"Yeah" she replied simply.

"So what really happened last night?" he asked bluntly.

"Wow, you're smooth" she said sarcastically

"It kinda comes with the charm" he replied taking a mouthful of his salad.

"What's up with you male surgeons? You are all ego-filled" she said with a slight frown.

"Ego-filled?" said Alex raising an eyebrow.

"Yes ego-filled" she repeated making Alex break into a smile "and now you're mocking my choice of words"

"You have a very weird vocabulary" defended Alex "and you are stalling" he added.

"I am not stalling" countered Kylie "it's just none of your business"

"I beg to differ" he answered "now come on, tell me what really happened"

"You can't tell me what to do" she snapped

"A bit feisty, are we now?" Alex smirked at the expression that met his words.

"Did you just call me feisty!" said Kylie outraged, to which he just shrugged.

He was not going to do this, it was time bring out the bug guns, because Kylie Brown is never outspoken.

"I heard you're craving for a career in plastics" she said in a very calm voice.

Alex's head quickly shot up at this "where are you going with this?"

"I'm just saying, Mark Sloane is my uncle, and I can be very persuasive" she continued in the same calm voice.

"You can't convince Dr. Sloane to do anything" he said, getting back to his salad.

"Oh really, and you think he volunteered to help me with dinner last night" she said without looking at him as if it was not important.

Alex lifted his head again and observed Kylie for a few minutes before saying "tell you what, I'll help you with getting Meredith and Shephard together, if you put in good word for me with Dr. Sloane"

"Deal" said Kylie immediately and they shook hands on it.

**Ok so sorry I know short chapter, but as I said before wait for the next one, it's going to great as Kylie finally starts to get Meredith and Derek back together with the help of Alex of course. I'll post it as soon as I can get my hands on a computer again, and again so sorry for the delay**

**PS: I thought the finale was FANTABULOUS!!**

**Love Zen **


	7. Let the Game BEGIN

**Hello. Sorry about the not so fast update, as I told you before I am having finals and my computer has not behaved these past few weeks.**

**So Kylie starts her plans with Meredith and Derek in this chapter, so enjoy and sorry again, I hope you're still reading.**

He was in his office, which was perfect, because it was time to make the war official.

She entered his office and closed the door behind her with a thud, causing him to look up from his paperwork and notice her.

"Dramatic much! Never took you for one" he said, the smile from this morning coming back in full force.

"You know, this little act of yours isn't fooling anybody" she said deciding to ignore his comment.

He didn't even bother to deny it "I think Mark disagrees" he said with a chuckle "he even offered to bring me coffee"

"Don't get so smug, this is only the beginning" she smirked.

"Now what would your mother say of she heard you daring me for another challenge?" said Derek, leaning back into his chair and folding his hands.

"Are you scared?" asked Kylie, deciding to take the best approach to get him to agree "because we both know, what she won't know, won't hurt her"

"You'd wish" he said sternly, his brows narrowed together making Kylie's smirk even wider.

"I am so taking you down"

"We'll see" he replied.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you kidding me Kylie?" shouted Mark after Kylie told him about the match between her and Derek.

"I actually have never been more serious" she shrugged.

"Another one of your stupid games" huffed Mark in his seat as they waited for Derek to finish his surgery.

"You didn't think it was stupid when you participated" she pointed out.

"That was more serious" said Mark weakly.

Kylie let out a laugh "Ah yes, turning as much of the Shepherd's kids into pirates was a life threatening situation" she said sarcastically.

"It was when your aunts and grandmother found out" Mark reminded her.

"OMG, who knew granny could mover so fast, she was on your tail in a matter of seconds!" Kylie laughed, remembering the occasion.

"Yeah, she and your aunts were very hard to outrun" he said making Kylie laugh again

"I still think Uncle Derek got the worst, he got Aunt Nancy" said Kylie as she remembered her aunt chasing Derek around the pool

"Still, you got your mom, which sucked" Mark chuckled

"I miss those family gatherings" Mark sighed after a while, a slight smile on his face as he recalled other memories.

Kylie's expression suddenly changed as she dropped her smile "what's done is done" she said almost bitterly, before standing up as she noticed Derek coming their way. Mark shook his head as he stood up too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mark sighed as he followed Derek and Kylie into the hospital the next morning; they had been Pickering on each other since last night. First with Kylie pouring water all over Derek's bed so that it was soaking wet, then again this morning when Derek woke Kylie up with a fish dangling above her head.

He thought spending the night at Derek's would put this...contest of theirs on hold but he was obviously mistaken as they both didn't even seem to notice he was there, but to be honest, Derek always became this playful sixteen years old around Kylie, she had that affect on people especially on him and Derek, and he loved every minute of it.

Once they got off the elevator, Kylie went off in a different direction than him and Derek, receiving a raised eyebrow from Derek

"Where is she going?" he asked suspiciously

"I dunno" answered Mark honestly.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"so you can stop it?" asked Kylie hopefully

"I can with the right amount of money" answered the young technician

"wait here, I'll be right back" she replied, before running off in search for Alex.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Psst Alex" Kylie called, her voice barely above a whisper.

Alex turned around to the source of the voice, and saw Kylie hiding behind a cleaning cart, her head peeking out from the side.

"I need 50 bucks" she whispered once he was near enough.

"Whatcha need 50 bucks for?" he asked confused by the request.

"To bribe the technician, so he can stop the elevator when both Uncle Derek and Meredith are in it" answered Kylie as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why get them stuck in an elevator? Why not lock them up in an exam room for free?" Alex whispered as he crouched down to her level.

Kylie let out an exasperated sigh "Because, apparently it's dangerous" she said making hand quotations with her hands "and besides, the elevator is Uncle Derek's jungle"

"His jungle?" repeated Alex, not understanding the term.

"You know, the lion is the king of the jungle, and Uncle-" she started to explain but stopped at the expression Alex was currently giving her, it seemed like he was concerned about her sanity "ah never mind, just give me the damn 50 bucks"

With a huff, he took his wallet out and handed her a 50 bill "here"

"Thanks" she muttered before she ran off from behind the cart.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Around lunch time, everything was set, the technician was bribed and ready, and her excuse was already prepared for taking Derek into the elevator, however she had no idea about Meredith as Alex was handling that.

"Mark wants to speak with me?" Derek questioned as he was dragged to the elevators by Kylie.

"Yes, he said it was urgent" replied Kylie not letting go of his hand,

"But can't it wait till after lunch?" he said looking back at the cafeteria behind them hopelessly "I am starving"

"What are you five? Stop whining" she said looking everywhere for Alex.

"Did he tell you what's the problem?" asked Derek as they waited for the elevator to arrive.

"What?" said Kylie distractedly, she was still looking frantically around for any sign of Alex.

"Mark. Did he tell you what he wanted to talk to me about" explained Derek his eyebrows furrowed in suspicion.

"Oh, er… no he didn't, he said it was a manly thing" lied Kylie quickly, just then the elevator dinged and its doors slid open.

They got in, and Kylie was losing all hope now, when someone called "hold the elevator" ad Kylie immediately stuck her hand between the closing doors.

A moment later Alex appeared with Meredith by his side, he glanced at Kylie, who had a relieved smile on her face, as he stepped on.

As the doors were about to close again, Alex stuck his hand, preventing it from closing "Oh no, I forgot to tell Bailey" he then turned to Meredith "go ahead, I'll follow you up as soon as I find Bailey" with that he stepped off the elevator, and ran off in the direction of the cafeteria.

Meredith frowned, but as the doors were about to close for the third time, they were once again intercepted by Kylie's outstretched hand

"Oh my God, I left my cell-phone on the table" she said as she too sped off in the direction of the cafeteria "he is in your office" she called over her shoulder.

Once the elevator doors hid the frowning people behind it, Kylie opened her cell-phone and dialed for the technician whose number she has gotten earlier.

"Now" she said once the other line picked up.

She walked back to the elevator bay and looked at the numbers overhead, she smirked to herself when she didn't see any enlightened number.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You have got to be kidding me!!" said Meredith as the elevator came to a halt before they reached their destination

"Should I be offended?" joked Derek as he slid to the ground and watched as Meredith did the same on the other end.

Brushing away his comment, she said "how long do you think we'll be in here?"

"I don't know" he answered looking at his watch.

"I can't believe this" said Meredith "I mean, what are the odds?"

"OMG" whispered Derek, as it hit him "I am going to kill her" he continued on a much higher tone.

"Who?" asked Meredith slightly confused.

"Kylie" he said as he got up and started pacing the elevator

"Your niece?" asked Meredith surprised "what does she have to do with any of this?"

"We have this stupid thing going on" he said running a hand through his hair "I am telling you, this is her doing, this was no coincidence"

"Ookk" she said slowly "but why?"

"Because she wanted to get back at me for waking her up with a fish"

"You woke her up with a fish?" said Meredith completely taken a back, this was nothing like Derek.

"Yes. But only after she wet my bed" Derek defended, still pacing around the elevator.

Meredith fell silent, trying to understand what he just told her, suddenly the silence was broken by Derek's victorious laughter, she looked up to see a smirk gracing his lips, and that he had stopped pacing.

Meredith was starting to get worried; the way his angered expression was replaced by this smile was freaky.

"Ok Derek. You're scaring me" she said, finally catching his attention.

"Oh, sorry" he said as he lowered himself once again to the elevator floor "you see Kylie, Mark, and I sort of have this thing every now and then, it's sort of a competition"

As he explained, Meredith's face held a cute little frown that he couldn't help but smile at "so anyways, most of these competitions consist of traps, tricks and embarrassing situations, sometimes it can be dares. This time however, it's just me and Kylie, Mark baled out, seeing as the last time we did this, two of my sisters and my mom went after him" finished Derek with a chuckle at the memory.

"You know, you really are a different person around Kylie" Meredith said after a while "you're more playful and fun, I like it" she added as a last note, which made Derek's smile even wider.

They were staring at each other for more than a minute now, when the elevator started moving again, and they were brought back to reality once again.

"See you Meredith" said Derek as the elevator doors opened and they stepped out.

"Yeah, I'll see you around" said Meredith with a smile "and good luck with the whole Kylie thing"

Derek smiled again as he watched her walk down the corridor, Kylie and her plans completely forgotten.

**Don't worry Derek is going to get his revenge back at Kylie. Please review.**


End file.
